Powers Database
Powers Research The first successful Powers Research was conducted by Dr. Mengele, during the World War II. The details were made secret by both Allies and Soviets, but enough information was made available by the survivors, to indicate that intense pain and brain surgery were involved. The rumoured advances from the experiments were Power Nullifier and Power Serum, first taking away Powers, second giving them. Unfortunately less unethical methods of research have consistently failed to produce results. During the Cold War both sides carried on with experimentation, with use of volunteers and death row convicts. Those came to light after the WWIII, as the Anarchists begun spreading information. The public’s outrage led to moratorium on independent research and strict oversight of the national research by U.N. The U.N. sponsored research has been revolutionized with greater emphasise of Powers used to collect information on the nature of Powers. This promises more humane treatment of subjects and better results. The illegal Powers research continues across the world. The warlords, certain national governments and criminal organizations are using human subjects and most extreme methods that often give them an edge over legitimate research. Origin of Powers The most widely accepted Masterson Theory states, that Powers represent psi-abilities of the human mind. The Powers are unlocked by severe mental stress, which is why their first appearance was during the World War I and their potency increased during the World War II, when both fighting and inhumane experiments created many new Powers. Age: A belief, that if society establishes a sufficiently long period of peace and reduce risks of stress, the appearance of Powers would drastically decrease. The reverse is true – the greater the amount of stress, the more and stronger Powers will appear. Instability: As powers are associated with mental stress, general perception of the public, is that average power at least has ‘’issues’’ and at worst is mentally unstable. & Power: The attempts to gain powers and what research is conducted follows the belief that stress and pain is necessary part for the formation of powers. Powers: The flexibility, that the Magic Powers exhibit, puts additional stress on the mind, leading to greater mental instability. The Jung Theory is less prominent, but generally known to the public. The Origin of the Powers is psionic power – but not individual, but rather that of collective human unconsciousness. The Powers have been appearing during the entire time of human existence. They have stemmed from the part of human psyche desiring higher power, the same desire that create religion. However, for a long time the potency of powers was too low to leave a lasting mark. That changed with the global communications bringing people across the globe together. As ideas, concepts and culture were shared across greater and greater number of people, the collective unconsciousness grew in power. Belief: The growth in potency of Powers is connected to the rise of communications technology, empowering the collective unconsciousness. Collective Destructive Impulses: The Jung Theory claims that, while Furies may have started as Cold War Project, they have transcended that origin. Furies destructive might and intent is explained by the collective self-destructive impulse of humanity. of Belief in Magic: Magic Powers are simply influenced by the more primitive concepts from collective unconsciousness. The Power Gene theory was promoted by several scientists and embraced by the Godlike. It states, that Powers are genetic in nature and represent next step in the mankind’s evolution. This theory agrees with Masterson Theory in that stress can serve as a trigger for Power Gene to become active. Superiority: A number of Powers and some non-powered believe that Powers are the next step of mankind’s evolution. The Veritas Foundation Theory exists on fringes and states, that Powers were bestowed on the humanity by alien intelligence. The other fringe theory is Mystical Origins that claims the Powers come from magical source and this is but one of the Ages of Magic, that humanity has gone through. Category:Power Research Database